gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potsk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Moonracer (talk) 03:46, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Ironborn invasion page Hi ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms, I noticed you have added links to the new page I made about the ironborn invasion, at the pages of its specific stages. I prefered to wait till The Dragon Demands approved the page, but that's OK. About the change you made in the categories from "Battle" to "War": I am not sure that either is suitable. The invasion is not a war "per se", and it is not a single battle either, but something between - it is a series of battles, which is part of the whole war. I went through the list of categories and could not find anything better. What do you think? Moonracer (talk) 06:40, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't know a bureaucrat had to approve the page first. Sorry for being so quick to edit :About the battle->war change, I just thought the war infobox template was more suitable for the information in there that wasn't showing (such as beginning and end and the battles module). I'm not so sure about the categories however. Maybe a separate "conflicts" category? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 06:49, November 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, "conflict" sounds better. Moonracer (talk) 06:55, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Manwoody heraldry https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/File:House-Manwoody-Main-Shield.png This is not very accurate relative to the (very difficult and intricate) design we saw on screen. It needs to be refined.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:58, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, that surpasses my artistic skill. I thought it was just the general description of the sigil that mattered (a white skull wearing a golden crown on a black field), since we've seen several variations of sigils: sometimes the Baratheon stag is rampant, other times it isn't. (same with the Lannister lion) The Stark banners are most of the time a grey direwolf's head on a white field with green underneath, but other times in the show we've seen a completely white field and a full direwolf. Mormont banners changed too (forgot in which way). I got confused on how it works. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:51, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Tyrion quotes A: I does it shows that he would stand up to kings. B: Why not? C: Very well I removed it. Tucker100 (talk) 17:59, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Oxford commas So then make the entire thing constant. Also I am american and I can assure you that there is no clear rule wither to use it or not. But there is one rule it has to be constant. Tucker100 (talk) 21:01, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_comma "Generally (with few exceptions), British English does not make use of this comma, while on the other hand it is common and even mandatory in American English. A majority of American style guides mandate use of the serial comma." Since George R.R. Martin used oxford commas in the books, it's safe to say that's how it's supposed to be written in-universe as well. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 21:43, January 16, 2019 (UTC) House Bracken House Frey is functionally extinct. Arya murderd every single male of note. Women can not take charge of the house. Stop changing it, They may have surdernderd follwing the red wedding but they no longer have loyalty to the freys. Stop trying to start an edit war. Dragonlord333 (talk) 16:27, February 11, 2019 (UTC). Also in Season 7 episode 1, Cersei says that she is the Queen of 7 Seven Kingdoms. Jamie says to her "Three Kingdoms at best" This means that the Riverlands are in a state of anarchy and the Brackens don't have fealty to the iron throne. :Women can indeed take charge of a house if there is no male heir (or if the only male heir has abdicated). A very obvious example is Sansa, then there's Barbrey Dustin who isn't even a Dustin by blood, but a Ryswell. Every Riverlander house post-season 3 are assumed to be vassals of House Frey until the show states otherwise. Tobias Menzies (Edmure Tully) will not be returning for Season 8. There is, however, a character named Sarra. (see Sarra Frey). If this turns out to not be Sarra Frey, and if no Frey at all appears in the next season, then we will treat Riverlord allegiances as uncertain unless, of course, the show tells us who their liege is. So, the grand point is: wait until Season 8 is concluded before making edits like this. : I would be half-okay with your edits if you checked them before posting. So far most of the edits I've seen you make look like they were done in a rush, with poor punctuation, grammar, and spacing, and thus have little encyclopedic value. : And don't put the blame on me for "trying to start an edit war." The edit being pushed is yours, not mine. : --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 18:06, February 11, 2019 (UTC) S8 trailer I'm at work now so I can't load stuff; good job with S8 trailer screencaps. Really the only significantly new stuff was the shot of the Golden Company.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:15, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :I'm happy to help --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:34, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Ser Gerold Hightower I saw that you undid my edit to the page for Ser Gerold Hightower, and then adding it again because "(Actually, the book does mention Oswell being at the Tower of Joy so I'll just leave this up to the mods)". If the books mentions this but it wasn't mentioned in the season 4, I would've simply added it to the "In the books" section, if it hadn't already been there that is. Now as it stands, Ser Oswell Whent is actually mentioned in season four. You can clearly read in Ser Gerold Hightower's entry in The Book of Brothers during the scene where Joffrey Baratheon is reading from the first page of Ser Arthur Dayne, of which most of the information in the Season 4 paragraph is already taken from. I'm sorry for the many edits and stuff, I'm still trying to learn how to better edit wiki pages, while being as helpful as possible. I sometimes forget to preview the edits I do. Gyroshrimp (talk) 01:25, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :By "the book", I meant The Book of Brothers. As I said, I've decided to not involve myself in these edits. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 02:15, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section Yes, it was a site error and missing the tag so I removed it. --SonOfZeus1200 19:14, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :It wasn't an error (Tywin expressed his financial concerns in that episode), and there was nothing missing in the reference. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 19:30, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section How can I get the rank of administrator ?Please tell me. :What? Are you serious, and why are you asking me? --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 15:16, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::This editor was finally blocked. Felt more like a troll than an actual editor. QueenBuffy 18:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Nah, I've administrated wikis and there are just a ton of users that never get the concept. Not necessarily malice, just ineptitude. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 18:22, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Either way, she/he was warned too many times, and with the premiere fast approaching, we don't have time for ineptitude. Besides, if the editor was inept, she/he never even replied to warnings to try and understand or comprehend how to learn to correctly edit.QueenBuffy 18:28, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Deletion tag Is there any reason for the deletion tag on Garibald of the Seven Stars? 02:43, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :Because he wasn't truly mentioned. But I'm indifferent on that page now so I won't object if you remove the deletion template --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 05:15, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Question about sources Hi there, thanks for rollback for my edit in Greenseer. Can you suggest any page where I can learn more about rules like that (deceased characters' names surrounded by brackets)? Newbie here, sorry if that's stupid question.Robdyy (talk) 10:30, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :No worries! Details like that are just "common sense" here that you pick up on. For anything else, see the Policies, Guidelines, and Parent Filter & help desk. --Potsk (talk) 16:52, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Hodor Error Who knows. We're so pulled each different way, sometimes things are overlooked. Great catch though! QueenBuffy 16:42, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section Oh, I didn't realize that was him, thank you. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:53, April 22, 2019 (UTC)